The date
by inukag15
Summary: Kagome goes on a date, but she can't seem to get a certain 'hanyou' off her mind.


Author's note:

This story came to me in a dream, it really creped me out that I thought of this in my dream…anyway; here it is….it's a real fluff at the end!

The Date

"Kagome, he's here…" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs. She smiled. Kagome was finally getting out and being with her friends from this time. Though she never minded her daughter's friends from the feudal era, she was glad to see Kagome still getting along with her friends from this time. Kagome had matured much faster then all of her friends here; not complaining about boys, clothes, and other girl things like that. She preferred and spent most of her time complaining about Inuyasha, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha. She giggled.

"I'm coming Mama, tell him I'll be there soon." She called down the stairs. She had been rushing for the past hour and a half now. Dog-boy decided to complain about her not being back soon enough to begin collecting Shikon shards with the gang again, but she finally convinced him to leave her before her date came.

The day before, Houjou had come to her door. He had brought her a bouquet of roses and an offer she couldn't, but wanted to, refuse. Something, though she never knew what, had always made her think when he asked 'Do you want to do something with me this Friday?' question. Kagome threw her hair up in a loose bun and ran down the stairs.

"Is he here?" She asked her mother.

"He's just outside dear, I hope you two have a good time, be back soon." She called out as Kagome ran out the door.

"Hi, Houjou. So sorry I'm late." Kagome said. Kagome smiled at Houjou, she brushed a few bangs out of her view but when she looked up at the boy she didn't see Houjou anymore, he had grown long, silver hair, and had amazing golden eyes. Kagome shook her head and looked up again, but he was back to being Houjou.

'I'm losing it and I haven't even got out of the door yet….' Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh, no problem Higurashi, I'd wait forever for you." Kagome smiled, though it was a fake one at that.

'Inuyasha would have noticed how fake I'm being right now….wait, where'd he come from, first I'm seeing him, now I'm thinking about him, god….stop it girl!' Kagome thought to herself as they both began to walk down the stairs to the streets.

"So Houjou, where are we going?" Kagome asked, trying with all her might to forget about the silver-haired boy on the other side of the well.

"I thought we could watch a movie and then stop for some coffee and a small meal how does that sound?" He asked. Kagome nodded, that sounded wonderful.

"That would be nice…." Kagome trailed off, not knowing that this night was going to be one of her last dates with a guy in a long while.

'Ugh, I thought that movie was never going to end…' Kagome moaned as she pulled herself from the theatre, pretending to like it. The whole movie was about a couple who, obviously, loved each other, but never said anything about it, then the man leaves for a battle of war, and the woman worries she'll never see him again. But, just like Kagome had foreseen it, the man comes back and the couple makes out, making her real uncomfortable with Houjou, and the worst part was she placed her head on the woman's body and the man's head was replaced with…. 'Don't say it Kagome, that's a stupid thought, he would never…will never, ugh, it doesn't matter anyway, you don't like him that way anyway, he's a stubborn baka….just keep telling yourself that…' She thought as they neared the café.

'Yeah, and while I'm at it, why don't I just travel to the sun and back…' She thought with a sigh.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" Houjou asked, hearing her sigh.

"Oh, no, this is a great date, never been better….having a blast." She covered up. Houjou was nothing like Inuyasha, he could tell a mile away or blind folded that she wasn't alright or lying about it. She shook her head and began to slurp the straw of her sundae that Houjou had ordered her.

"That's great…do you want me to bring you home now, or do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked.

"I think I'm just going to head home, it was a pleasure being here with you…I'll see you at school sometime." Kagome said as she stood up and left.

"Kagome, wait…I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't walk a lady home, now would I?" He asked as Kagome smiled sheepishly as he led her home.

"Well I had a terrific time tonight." Kagome said as they reached her house.

"Same, we should do this again sometime." Houjou asked. "See ya soon Kagome." Before he left e lowered his head and Kagome suppressed a gasp as their lips connected. Houjou quickly lifted his head and blushed. Kagome was still stunned. Houjou gave her a quick smile and turned to leave.

'My first kiss….' She thought. Why was she so down about it. He was the most popular kid at her school, wasn't it every girl's dream to kiss the cool guy from school? 'No, it's not my dream…' She thought as she started to walk up stairs. The whole time she kissed Houjou she pictured someone else on the other end of her lips. She would never admit it, but she wanted to see Inuyasha again. Kagome ran up the stairs.

"Kagome, you're home…how was your date?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh, yeah, it was okay…I'm gonna head to bed, I'm exhausted." Kagome stuttered.

"Okay, good night dear." She added as she watched her daughter run up the stairs.

Kagome opened her door and almost jumped through the roof when she saw Inuyasha sitting there on her bed pouting.

"Inu-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Did you like it?" He asked. Kagome was puzzled. Did she like what?

"What are you talking about?" Kagome sat on the bed, opposite him as she pulled her hair out of the painful bun she had it in.

"Did you like that…kiss?" He asked again. Kagome gasped. Why would he care whether she liked it or not? Wait….he saw it?

"You were spying on me?" She sounded a bit more irritated.

"Just answer the damn question….did you like it?" Inuyasha began to yell, he was getting ticked off that she wasn't answering him.

"For your information, It was my first kiss….I haven't been kissed before so I don't know if it was any good or not…why do you ca--" Kagome was cut off when she felt Inuyasha's lips on hers.

'Oh my god…he's, he's kissing me…' She thought as he finally broke the kiss. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her to wait for he reaction, he wasn't planning on doing that, it just happened.

"Was that better?" He asked. Kagome was still stunned at getting kissed twice that night. But she pulled herself together and nodded. With that Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and kissed her again. This time, it only took Kagome a few seconds to comprehend what was going on as she started to respond to him.

Inuyasha smiled as he licked her lips for entrance. She opened her lips and she let his tongue dive into her mouth, she let out a moan and Inuyasha nipped at her lips with his fangs.

----Inuyasha POV----

Inuyasha jumped through the well landing in Kagome's time. He sniffed the air to find her, but was pulled to go near the street. 'Why would she be there?' He asked himself as he hopped down the stairs. He landed in a nearby tree as he looked down the bright, Tokyo streets. His eyes caught Kagome coming down the street with…a guy?

'What is she doing with him?' He asked. He was about to go and get her when they both stopped at the bottom of her stairs. He growled when he saw the boy grabbed her by the shoulders. His eyes widened when he saw him lower his head and kiss her. He kissed HIS Kagome….wait _his_ Kagome? Where did that come from?

Inuyasha shook his head and he hopped back up the stairs and opened the window to Kagome's room. He hopped in and sat on her bed, waiting for her to come back.

'She kissed that loser…why? What as he done, I've protected her, got her food when she was hungry, I provided her with all that stuff and she goes off and kisses a total loser…' He argued. 'Wait, why do I care…it's not like….it not like I wanted to…kiss her…' But deep down inside, Inuyasha felt like he should've been that guy getting kissed by Kagome.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kagome opened her door. He gaped. He was going to yell at her when she opened that door. But when he got a better look as her in the light, he couldn't do it….she looked beautiful.

"Inu-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Did you like it?" He asked. He glanced up at her, she was confused, but he wasn't about to go into details anytime soon.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she sat on her bed beside him, pulling her hair out of her bun. At that moment he wanted to pull her into his grasp and just hold her. Inuyasha clenched his fists to hold back.

"Did you like that…kiss?" He asked again. He didn't mean for it to come out all irritated. The he heard her gasp.

"You were spying on me?" She sounded a bit more irritated.

"Just answer my question….did you like it?" Inuyasha began to yell, he was getting ticked off that she wasn't answering him. 'Why is it so hard to answer this question?' He thought to himself.

For your information, It was my first kiss….I haven't been kissed before so I don't know if it was any good or not…why do you ca--" He couldn't take it anymore, he became more ticked off when he heard that her first kiss was with that moron instead of him. He lowered his head and kissed her. Inuyasha didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he kissed her.

"Was that better?" He asked. Inuyasha had to ask. He froze when she didn't say anything. Then relief came when she nodded. He smiled. He pulled Kagome in and kissed her with more passion that he thought possible.

----Regular POV----

Inuyasha let his grip soften to let her decide if she wanted to stop or not, but to his surprise, she didn't pull away. Instead, she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha let out his own moan as Kagome straddled his hips.

He finally pulled away. He stared into Kagome's eyes, she was panting and her lips were still rosy from his kiss.

"Kagome…" He whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now…" He said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Kagome…do you like that boy?"

"What? Who? Houjou?" Kagome whispered.

"That Hobo kid…the one who kissed you…"

"He's okay, but not boyfriend material if you ask me…but, why do you want to know?" Kagome asked, not exactly getting what he was saying.

"Kagome…I can't…I can't live without you there…with me."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed.

"K-Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"I…love you…Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha declared.

"I-I love you too…Inuyasha." Kagome gasped as he pulled her in his arms for another kiss.

Wow, that was some date…well, maybe more of a 'Wow that was some ending to a date…' LoL…There, I thought this story was so cute, I love Fluff's, but not when they're really corny, ya know?

(Anyway, please tell me what you think of it? R&R please!)


End file.
